Once A Sinner
by CrescentMoonGirl12
Summary: Light has dissapeared after misa amane's death. L meets him alone at an abandoned church for reasons unsaid. Death, drug use, suggestive themes. Yaioi. LxLight. M in later chapters...


this was a 3am sudden inspiration writings so if you find something unappealing or unrealistic you can review and ill c if i can clear that up for ya :)

* * *

L in the middle of his musings absently glanced down at the plate on the desk. Noting its emptiness, he quickly pressed the intercom button. "Watari, could you bring me some more shortcake?" A few moments later, Watari came through the large swinging doors pushing a cart full of sweets. After the cart came to a stop, L quickly snatched some of the strawberry shortcake and placed it on his plate. Strategically scooping out a portion of the cake, he dismissed the man.

"As you wish sir," Watari said as he turned to leave. As soon as he had gone, L continued his earlier thoughts.

_Considering all evidence, I am now certain that Light is Kira. The possibility has superseded 80%. Of course, if he truly is Kira, he realizes that his recent disappearance so soon after Misa Amane's death has not gone unnoticed and will have done nothing but confirm my previous suspicions. However, knowing Light, he has more than likely already predicted my current reaction as well as other various things ahead of time and launched a corresponding counter measure. What the measure may be I am not yet certain. This worries me._

L quickly stuffed another bite of cake into his mouth.

_In any case, Light will still need to send out his Kira broadcasts. I am doubtful that he would send something by mail as we have investigators all over the area searching for him near all the postal areas. Delivering these tapes in person to a local station would be out of the question as well since we are receiving 24-hour satellite feed of the city. It would be unlikely for him to want his position revealed by the satellite. In other words, the most likely choice of action will be hacking into the Japanese communications satellite from the comfort of wherever he is currently hiding. However, would he be willing to risk the fact that we might be able to trace the satellite signals back to his location?_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Watari appeared on the computer screen. "Sir, Kira is broadcasting a new message on the television. It's on every station."

_That can only mean one thing…_

L immediately hit the intercom button, "Watari, start scrambling the satellite's firewalls and put a trace on the incoming signal."

"Very well sir," Watari said as the screen went black and then quickly tuned into the broadcast.

*L, I know that you are watching this broadcast and so I have a special message just for you. But first, I will save you the trouble and tell you that you will not be able to trace my signal, this transmission will end before you have had adequate time to scramble all of the satellite's firewalls. You would need at least another 15.09 seconds which I am not about to give you. Now, I will repeat this message only once so listen and listen well.

Under a moon of red

The death bell does toll

For those with nothing left

Seek counsel with the god of justice

I will eagerly await your arrival L, and if you value the lives of the taskforce you will make your appearance alone * Then the screen went black, before returning to the usual programming.

_So he wishes to arrange a meeting? I suppose this is not completely unexpected but there is the matter of the encrypted message. However, it isn't hard to figure out. Under a moon of red obviously refers to the blood moon. It is turned red due to the lack of direct sunlight during the lunar eclipse. It only happens about once a year though. He must be referring to when the meeting is to take place._

"Watari?" L said pushing the intercom button. "Yes sir?" Watari responded. "When is the next blood moon?" After a few moments, Watari answered. "According to my data, the next blood moon is tomorrow night. Was there anything else you needed sir?" L quickly processed the new information, then answered. "No, that was all." The screen then went black again.

_The next part signifies the location of the meeting. The death bell does toll. It must be referring to a church bell tower. In addition, the fact that it is a death bell means the church is one that overlooks a cemetery. There's only one church like that around here, and it's on the farthest edge of the city. The church has been abandoned for years and it's remote enough that we wouldn't be interrupted. It would be ideal I suppose._

_As for the verse that says, For those with nothing left…He's clearly insulting my intelligence, he's insinuating that I'm one of those with nothing left, because I had yet to obtain clues leading me to his location. Moreover, with the exception of his broadcast, I suppose it happens that that's somewhat true._

_Seek counsel with the god of justice…I can only assume that he's referring to himself as a god now, and it would most definitely align with Kira's warped state of mind. Especially since the god is a god of 'justice' and not simply a god. His ego, it seems, has not been affected much by his recent departure. _

L finished off the last bit of cake and thought about his next course of action.

_Well, I suppose I have three major options. First, I could ignore his message and stay here, but more likely than not he would come up with an even more dangerous scenario in which I would have to meet him, but instead of a request I'm sure he would use some sort of leverage so that I dare not refuse. The second option is to go, but with assistance. Although, people coming with me would be strictly out of the question since the outcome would probably end up being the same as the first option. In addition, Wire taps and cameras will be pointless as I am undoubtedly sure he will check for them. Leaving me with my third and final option. I will meet him as has been requested; only I'll have to rely on my wits to get me out of there if something manages to go amiss…_

_**oo0oo………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**_

The crimson moon cast strange and eerie shadows on the aged tombstones. L, slumped over with his hands in his pockets, cautiously moved around the graves and through the overgrowth of the unkempt cemetery. The trees that lined the edge of the place swayed gently in the cool night's breeze.

_The trees are moving quite restlessly. Traditionally speaking, it is an ill omen…_

L stopped for a moment pondering this, and put his thumb against his teeth before continuing towards the abandoned church building.

_Hmm…I have come as was requested, and yet there is still no sign of Light. Something doesn't feel right about any of this. Nevertheless, I'm curious as to what Light plans to do now that I have arrived._

Arriving at the large doors of the church, he glanced around scanning the area for any sign of movement. However, the wind had died down only moments before and now nothing so much as quivered in the surrounding cemetery. The feeling of utter decay encircled the place.

_Surely, there has never been anywhere as barren and lifeless as this… Even for a graveyard, this is unnatural…_

Putting his anxiety aside, L pulled open one of the large rotting wood doors and walked inside with an air of confidence, even though he wanted nothing more than to turn around and return to headquarters where Watari would be waiting with more sweets.

Entering the building, he was surprised to find that the air smelled of freshly burned incense instead of the piles of decomposing wood, which littered the sanctuary. L quickly concluded that they must be the remains of the pews. Continuing to move towards the front of the room, L made more minute observations until he saw the faint profile of a man, outlined by candle light, at the altar. L abruptly came to a halt.

"What's the matter Ryuzaki?" said a voice from the pulpit. " It's me, your good friend, Light Yagami." Light waited for a moment, but when L made no effort to respond, Light stepped directly into the reddish moonlight that flittered in through the cathedral style windows.

"You're right on time as always. Though I wouldn't expect any lesss frrrom you," Light said, his words slurring slightly. L studied him for a moment before responding.

"Well, you were the one to summon me here…what was it that you wanted?" L said without much warmth.

L didn't like going outside unless it was absolutely necessary and that was on a nice sunny day, no need to ask how he felt about being in a creepy old abandoned church at some ungodly hour of the night with Kira as a companion. If L wasn't so curious about the arranged meeting, he would have been long gone by now.

Light stumbled over to L's side rather clumsily for what his pride and dignity would usually allow. He put his arm around L's shoulder and muttered, "So, are you taking me into custody now?"

L could smell the strong scent of alcohol on Light's breath.

_Why had Light been drinking? Especially considering who I am and what I represent. If anything, it was a risk to meet me in the first place, so why would he take the chance that he wouldn't be coherent enough to escape if I had brought backup?_

"I said," Light said as he leaned against L to keep from falling over, "are you going to arrest me?"

The question was posed again. L thought it over for a moment and believed the question itself to be quite odd. And for once, the detective could think of no immediate answer.

"Light, other than the obvious reasons. Why would I arrest you?" L said with genuine disbelief. "After all the trouble you went to about warning me to come alone and bringing me to a secluded area, you want me to arrest you? Explain yourself."

But as L turned to Light to demand information, Light suddenly collapsed, almost taking L down with him.

_Geez what is with him? This is definitely not the Light Yagami I know. What's happened to him?_

L set Light down on the floor as gently as he could and then slumped down to sit next to him. Staring at the broken stained-glass windows, L started to think.

_Okay, I have two options. Either I can stay here with Light, or I can take Light with me back to headquarters to have him confined. Although in his condition, I don't think he'd be going very far and I'm certainly not strong enough to carry him the entire way. I suppose this means I'll be staying in this god forsaken church (Pardon the pun) until Light sobers up some. _

Almost as if on cue, L felt movement beside him. As he turned to look at the man next to him, L had to bite back a laugh. Light actually looked confused and vulnerable. It was so different from his calm, cool, and collected manner that L just had to laugh. He never thought he'd see the day when Light Yagami would look so defenseless, and in his presence no less.

* * *

Hey hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic so please review and be gentle :)


End file.
